makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo vs. Capcom/Mega Man
Bio The robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. After a prototype that escaped, Dr. Light eventually created two successful robots, Rock (aka Mega Man) and Roll. This prompted Dr. Light to create several robots. However, his rival Dr. Albert Wily stole some of the robots, along with the prototype. Since then, Mega Man has been battling Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters. Movelist Normal Attacks * F Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent forward, using Super Arm. * B Throw: Mega Man turns around and throws the opponent behind him. * U Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent upward. * D Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent to the ground. Special Attacks * Mega Buster: Mega Man's signature move. Just by pressing the button, he shoots out a uncharged blue energy beam. Holding the hard punch will cause Mega Man to charge up. He can continue to charge until the button is let go. The charged version releases a powerful charged orange beam that hits opponent multiple times. The longer it is charged, the more hits it will do. * Mega Upper: Mega Man does a powerful uppercut on his opponent. Based on the Shoryuken. * Thunder Wool: Mega Man will shoot a piece of Thunder Wool from his Mega Buster up into the sky, then a lightning bolt strikes the ground. * Leaf Shield: Mega Man casts a shield of eight rotating leaves around him. The shield can withstand one hit before it dissipates if Mega Man isn't defending. The shield will also dissipate after a certain amount of time. By inputting the same command you can throw it forward to attack the opponent. If all the leaves connect, it hits 8 times. Can be thrown in the air. * Tornado Hold: Mega Man shots a small fan down on the ground that creates a tornado. It hits 3 times and picks up the opponent off the ground, The distance it travels depends on the strength of the button pressed. * Metal Blade: Mega Man throws a spinning blade that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. * Crash Bomber: Mega Man fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or fighter it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Super Combos * Rush Drill: Rush appears and Meag Man merges with him, causing Rush to transform into a drill with Mega Man driving it. Then he proceeds to attack the opponent. * Rain Flush: Mega Man will release a rain capsule up into the air from his Mega Buster, and several energy blasts fall down on the opponent. * Hyper Mega Man (Lvl. 3): Mega Man will emit a small field of energy around himself, extending outward a certain distance before disappearing. If the opponent is in the radius of the energy wave, Rush, Beat, and Eddie will all combine with Mega Man, turning him into a larger version of himself. Mega Man will then fire a huge beam from his Mega Buster and also fire missiles. Misc. * Intro - Warps down on to the stage, similar to how he does so in the classic Mega Man games while saying "Let's go!" * Taunt - Blows a raspberry to his opponent. * Victory Pose - Rush appears beside him and Mega Man says, "C'mon Rush, let's go home." He and Rush then teleport out of the arena. * Mega Man's rival is Samus Aran. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Starter